I'd do anything
by loneghost13
Summary: Pidge introduces Keith to her family after the Paladins return to Earth. Takes place during Season 7 Episode 9.


**A/N:** For my friend Pickalily, thank you for always being such a source of inspiration when I'm suffering from writer's block (something that happens quite frequently, especially on vacation)

Hope you all enjoy it!

 **Disclaimer:** I do not own Voltron or the characters that appear in this story, they belong to Lauren Montgomery and Joaquim Dos Santos.

* * *

Feeling observed, Keith turned around and saw one of the pilots who had brought them to the base casually leaning against one of the Garrison vehicles with his arms crossed. Eyeing him suspiciously, the Paladin noticed that there was something familiar about him, something that made the hair on the back of his neck bristle.

 _"Who the heck is this guy? And why can't I shake the feeling that I know him?"_

Looking away for a moment, the boy took out his helmet and stared back at him with an indecipherable expression in his cold blue eyes.

Keith's eyes flashed with recognition.

 _"James Griffin."_

Throwing one last glare at him, his old rival turned to his left and quietly walked away, as if he didn't want to be around Keith more than what was strictly necessary.

 _"He probably thinks that we shouldn't be here and that is our fault that the Galra decided to attack Earth. After all, we are just a bunch of teenagers who flew away to space in a robotic lion and got themselves into a galactic war against an evil alien emperor."_ Keith thought bitterly.

The Paladin stood there in silence for what it felt like an eternity until he suddenly felt a touch on his forearm. Looking down, Keith realized it was Pidge.

"Hey." he greeted her, pushing his thoughts about James out of his mind.

"Hey. I was going to ask if you could do me a favor." the girl said in a casual tone, pushing her glasses back up with her other hand.

"Depends. Does it involve sneaking in Iverson's office again to hack into his computer?" the boy replied, raising an eyebrow.

"What? No! Of course not!" Pidge quickly answered, shaking her head. "It's… something more personal."

"Hm, okay. Then what is it what you want?" Keith tentatively asked, without being able to hold back his curiosity.

"I…I just wanted to know if you would let me introduce you to my parents. I mean, my dad has heard a lot about you from Shiro and he said once that he would be delighted to meet such a skilled pilot. Also, my mom expressed a great interest in meeting all my teammates, which obviously includes you." she explained, looking at him with a hopeful expression.

"Right… I…I mean, sure, of course I'll be glad to meet them." Keith answered before he could stop himself.

As soon as the words left his mouth, the boy knew he was doomed. Pidge's brown eyes sparkled with joy and a huge smile appeared on her face.

"Really? Thank you so much, Keith!" the girl exclaimed excitedly and took a step forward as if she was going to hug him, but then remembered they were in public. "Don't worry, I promise I'll make it up to you later." she added in a quieter voice.

"It's okay Pidge, you don't owe me anything." Keith assured her. "I know that you would do the same if it was me who needed a favor. Besides, if anyone owes something to someone, it's me. You have always supported me after Shiro disappeared, and when I left the team you never judged me like the others. You have done so much for me, that I seriously don't know what I would do without you." he admitted, staring directly into her eyes.

"Yeah well, you have always had my back, so I guess we are even..." muttered the girl, a noticeable blush appearing on her cheeks.

Changing the subject, she looked around and cleared her throat. "Anyway, I think we should get going before my parents start growing impatient."

"Yeah, you are right." the boy agreed and let the girl lead the way, silently walking behind her.

Finally they approached a woman with light short hair dressed in civilian clothes and a middle-aged man in uniform with glasses and grey hair, whom Keith recognized as the commander he had seen at Shiro's office all those years ago.

"Mom, Dad, this is Keith, the Paladin of the Black Lion and one of my best friends. Keith, this is Colleen and Sam Holt, my parents." said Pidge, placing her arms behind her back as she waited for her parents' response.

"Nice to meet you, Keith." spoke Colleen, extending her right hand.

"The pleasure is mine, Mrs. Holt." Keith answered politely and shook lightly her hand.

Addressing Commander Holt, the boy gave him the military salute and said respectfully:

"It's an honor to meet you, sir."

"The honor is all mine." replied the man and extended his own hand, which Keith shook nervously. "Shiro has always held you in high esteem, and after hearing from Katie all that you have achieved both as a Paladin of Voltron and a member of the Blade of Marmora, I can see that he was right about you. You do are one of the bravest men I have ever met, Keith."

"Thank… Thank you so much, sir." Keith managed to say with a lump in his throat.

The commander smiled sympathetically.

"You are welcome, cadet."

Standing next to them, Pidge witnessed the exchange of words with a smile on her face. She was sure that her teammate had made a good impression to her parents, judging from her mother's warm smile and her father's gentle look. As for Keith, he seemed to be comfortable in their presence, though Pidge could tell from the way his shoulders had stiffened at her father's words that he wasn't so used to receiving praises from anyone.

As if he had read her thoughts his dark eyes searched hers, and the girl gave him a discreet thumbs-up. To Keith that small gesture was far more reassuring than any word she could have told him, and he couldn't help but feel like a huge weight had been lifted from his chest. Then he sensed something rubbing his leg and looked down.

"And this is my dog, Bae Bae." said Pidge cheerfully, bending down to pet affectionately her head.

"Cute name. It suits her." commented Keith and knelt beside the dog, offering his hand to her so she could sniff it.

After a moment of hesitation, the dog decided to trust him and moved closer, eyeing him curiously before she brought her nose to his open hand. Without breaking eye contact, the boy slowly ran his other hand through the fawn fur of Bae Bae's back, making her happily waggle her tail in response.

"She likes you." Colleen told him, smiling kindly. "That's funny, Bae Bae normally is not that friendly with people she doesn't know. It seems that you have a way with dogs, Keith."

"Thank you, Mrs. Holt." he acknowledged her, smiling briefly at the compliment.

"Oh, you have no idea, Mom." chimed in Pidge playfully. "Believe me, you should see him with Kosmo."

At the mention of the name, there was suddenly a blue explosion and Keith's wolf materialized next to her, taking by surprise Pidge's parents.

"Speaking of the devil…" joked the girl and started petting him, just like she had done previously with Bae Bae. "Who is a good boy? Yes, you are, of course you are…" she cooed over him, while the wolf tilted his head and closed his eyes, satisfied with all the attention he was receiving.

Watching Pidge playing with Kosmo, Keith found himself smiling amusedly at her ridiculous antics. Maybe he wasn't the only one who had a way with dogs, after all.

Or in this case, with cosmic wolves.

* * *

 **A/N:** Constructive criticism is always welcome!

Also, if anyone has any suggestions or ideas for prompts, please feel free to PM me or write a review. Thanks!


End file.
